


Talking Over Coffee

by sassy_Tuukka_Time_Tantrum



Series: Pissed-Off Goalies Club [12]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 14:16:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6960400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_Tuukka_Time_Tantrum/pseuds/sassy_Tuukka_Time_Tantrum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the regular season comes to a close, Tuukka and Price meet up in a Boston coffee shop to talk about what went wrong for their teams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talking Over Coffee

Carey Price apprehensively waited outside of a Boston coffee shop. He was meeting up with Tuukka Rask, but the Finn was running late. The pissed off goalies had tried to set up a meeting before the post season started but it ended up being one scheduling conflict after another. Fleury was still dealing with concussion symptoms and thought it best to rest at home. Crawford was preparing for what he said was going to be a difficult series in St. Louis. As for Tuukka, he hadn’t responded to any of their messages until Monday morning. Which the three other members thought was pretty odd for the Finn.

When Tuukka finally responded, he had suggested that they meet up at a small Boston coffee shop. Price had been the only one to accept the in-person invitation, but both Fleury and Crawford would chat with them on Skype if they could. 

“Hey,” Tuukka greeted as he finally walked up to Price, “Sorry I’m a little late.”

“It’s okay,” Price said. "I was beginning to wonder if I had gone to the wrong place."

"No, you got the right place." Tuukka responded, "I'm just glad you were able to follow the directions."

"I actually used my phone," Price said.

"Sorry about that," Tuukka said, "I was in a bit of a rush when I wrote them...and Boston can be tough to navigate if you’re not familiar with the city."

“You said it was near the TD Garden so that helped a little bit,” Price responded.

"I like this place," Tuukka said “They have a little private meeting room here. And I’ve reserved that. Since I figured you’d be a little worried about hanging around in Boston.”

“Sounds good,” Price said as he followed Tuukka into the establishment. 

"Good afternoon Tuukka," The Hostess greeted, "The room is all set for you and someone will be with you shortly."

Price followed Tuukka to a small but cozy room in the back of the coffee shop, "This place is really nice."

"Yeah," Tuukka said as he sat down on one of the arm chairs, "This is a popular spot for the coffee drinkers on the team."

Price nodded. He wasn't sure if it was just the lighting in the room, but Tuukka looked unusually tired and just a little bit pale. "You look kinda tired Tuukks," He said, "Are you feeling okay?"

"I actually just got over one of the most brutal stomach bugs I think I've ever had." Tuukka said, “Today was the first time I’ve felt relatively close to normal since Thursday. I would have invited you over to my house but Jasmiina isn't feeling well and with your wife expecting soon, I don't want to expose you to what we've all be down and out with."

"Who's keeping an eye on your daughter if you're here and Jasmiina isn't feeling well?" Price asked.

"She's having a playdate with Loui Eriksson's youngest," Tuukka muttered darkly.

"What's wrong with that?" Price asked.

"They're Swedish." Tuukka responded.

“Ah…” Price responded. Tuukka had a habit of freaking out every time someone mentioned a Swedish player’s name, mainly Henrik Lundqvist, or mentioned Sweden in any way. So Price decided it was probably best to not press the matter further.

There was a soft knock at the door and a young woman entered, "Good afternoon," She greeted, "Tuukka, can I get you your usual?"

"No actually," Tuukka said, "I'll have a decaf black tea today."

"Wow, you never go for tea," The woman said, “Or anything decaf for that matter.”

"I just got over a stomach bug," Tuukka said, "I don't think my stomach is quite ready for caffeine or coffee yet."

"That makes sense,” The woman said, “How do you want me to make your tea?"

"Strong," Tuukka said, "With a little bit of sugar."

“And for you?” She asked Price. 

"Just a regular hot coffee," Price said.

"I'll be right back with your drinks."

A few minutes later there was another knock at the door and the young woman reentered with their drinks on tray, “I brought you some cream, milk, and sugar as well so you can prepare your drinks as you like,” She said as she placed the tray on the small table between the two goaltenders, “Tuukka, I left the tea bags in, just in case.”

“Thanks,” Tuukka said.

“Will you be needing anything else?” The woman asked.

“I’m all set,” Tuukka said.

“I think I’m all set as well.” Price said.

“Okay,” The woman said as she left the room.

“I’ll let you use the sugar first,” Tuukka said, “In the off chance I’m still contagious.” 

"Tuukka," Price said as he added a bit of sugar to his coffee, "Just what happened during that last Bruins game?"

"I couldn't tell you, I didn’t watch," Tuukka said, "I was so sick I spent the entire game sleeping in our equipment manager’s room. He’s got a nice little setup in there."

"I guess that's fair," Price said as he opened his laptop and started Skype. "Oh it looks like Crawford and Fleury won't be joining us after all," Price said, "Fleury has a headache and Crawford has a team lunch to attend."

“I’m sure we’ll all meet up at some point,” Tuukka said, “With summer coming up and what not.” 

"Well, Tuukka, you managed to be the only member who didn't get hurt this season," Price said.

“I had several close calls,” Tuukka said, “There were quite a few times our trainer had to come out and make sure I was okay. And there were a few times I almost didn’t stay in the game.”

“That sucks,” Price said, “Was the Winter Classic one of them?” 

“No,” Tuukka said, “There was one game a teammate elbowed me in the mask then fell on me. That left me with a sore leg and a bit of a headache. Our trainer was concerned about a concussion, but I was more concerned about my leg. But during the intermission of that game he deemed me good to go. So I stayed in.”

“What about the other time?” Price asked.

“I took a one-timer to the ribs,” Tuukka responded.

“Oh ouch,” Price winced.

“I turned just before the puck hit me, and it hit me square in the ribs,” Tuukka explained, “I was down for a while and not just because it knocked the wind out of me either. It really fucking hurt. I spent the both intermissions icing where I had gotten hit and I nearly told them to put Jonas in for the third. It also didn’t help that by the end of the second period I just wasn’t feeling that great.” 

“Was it fatigue?” Price asked.

“That’s what I thought initially,” Tuukka said, “Until I woke up feverish about two hours after I had gone to bed that night and wound up with the flu. But my ribs hurt for a good few weeks afterwards, to the point where they sent me for a second set of x-rays just to make sure there wasn’t a fracture. I mean, it’s been three or so weeks and my ribs are still a little sensitive.”

“Sounds like we all had rough seasons,” Price said.

“Yeah but it happens,” Tuukka said, "How's your knee?" 

"It's getting there," Price said, "Finally. It sucks when your team is struggling but you're not able to help them out any."

"That's kinda how I felt Saturday," Tuukka said, "But I had been up sick literally all Friday night into Saturday and I was so exhausted, weak and dehydrated, there was no way I was going to be able to suit up for a game. The team doctor wasn't going to clear me to play anyway. He just set me up in the equipment manager's room, put me on an IV for fluids and let me sleep until the game was over." He checked his watch, “Do you want to save the rant session for another time?” 

“I don’t mind,” Price said, “Are you not feeling well again?”

“I’m feeling okay,” Tuukka said, “I’m just tired. And I have to pick Vivien up in a little bit. With any luck she infected one of Loui’s kids.”

“Has she not gotten sick yet?” Price asked.

“No, she was sick Sunday,” Tuukka said, “But I felt kinda bad though. Jasmiina was up with me all night Friday into Saturday. Then she was up with Vivien all night Saturday into Sunday while I was out like a light.”

“I’m sure she’s not going to hold that against you,” Price said, “You were sick.”

“Yeah, I know,” Tuukka said, “I still feel bad about it though.”

“Can you give me any advice on being a first-time parent?” Price asked.

“Get used to sleeping less,” Tuukka said, “And basically just help your wife out any way you can. Whether it’s cleaning the house for her, cooking dinner, or even trying to put your son or daughter to bed a few nights a week.”

“Thanks Tuukks.”

“And cherish every moment,” Tuukka said, “Babies grow up fast…Vivien turns two next month and it feels like she was born yesterday.”

“I will definitely keep that in mind,” Price said, “Thanks for the advice.”

“No problem.” Tuukka said as there was a soft knock at the door, “Come in.”

“Are you two all set?” The woman asked.

“Yeah,” Tuukka said as he took his credit card out of his wallet, “I’m paying for both drinks.”

“Okay,” The woman said as she took the card from Tuukka. She then turned to Price, “I’m sorry but I have to ask, are you Carey Price?” Price’s eyes widened, “I’m only asking because my father is from the Montreal area and he’s still a huge Canadiens fan. Even after moving to Massachusetts.” She fumbled a hockey puck and a silver sharpie out of her apron pocket, “Would you mind signing this for him?” She asked meekly.

“Not at all,” Price said as he took the puck and signed it, “Tell your father we’ll try to do better next season. Do you want to take a picture with me as well?”

“If Tuukka doesn’t mind,” The young woman said, “My dad might be a Habs fan, but I’m a Bruins fans like my mom.” 

“Go ahead,” Tuukka said, “I’m in here all the time, I know you’re a loyal Bruins fan. I’ll even take the picture if you want.” 

“Thank you!” The woman said as she handed her phone to Tuukka and went over to Price. 

“I took a couple for you,” Tuukka said as he handed the phone back to the young woman.

“You two are the best!” The woman said as she handed Tuukka his debit card back, “Your drinks are on me today. And I won’t tell anyone that you two were hanging out. I don’t think anyone would believe me anyway.”

“Here,” Tuukka said as he pulled twenty-five dollars out of his wallet and Price did the same, “Your tip.” 

“Seriously, you guys are awesome,” The young woman said, “Thank you so much!” 

“I wanted to tip her more but that was all the cash I had on me,” Tuukka said once the young woman left the room, “Well I have to get going. Thanks for coming on such short notice.”

“No problem,” Price said, “Thanks for the advice.”

“When you get around to it, send me your address so I can send you guys a baby gift,” Tuukka said.

“Thanks Tuukka,” Price said as he sent Tuukka a text message with his address, “I’m sure we’ll talk again soon. Enjoy your summer.” 

“You too,” Tuukka responded, “If I don’t see or talk to you before your child is born good luck with the new baby.”

“Thanks Tuukks.”


End file.
